Ironic
by raya245
Summary: Prennez une chanson d'Alanis Morissette, des personnages de Harry Potter et une fan de yaoï, ça donne cette fic!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde! ça faisait longtemps! Je vous livre une viiiiieeiiiiiiillllle fic que j'avais écrite il y a un moment, qui bien sûr du coup ne prend pas en compte le tome 6.

Le rating est léger même si je ne suis plus au courant des ratinf de homophobes passez votre chemin. Pour ceux qui haïssent Alanis Morissette pareil ;)

Bonne lecture

_

* * *

_

_"It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought... it figures"

* * *

_

"Franchement Ron. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as mais je crois que tu devrais foncer. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Depuis que tu t'es sep… Enfin, je veux dire depuis elle tu es bizarre. Qu'est ce qui va pas?"

"hmm… Rien." Je grogne, je grommelle et je ne fais que ça depuis des mois.

"Ron! Ça suffit! Je suis ton ami et je t'ordonne de me dire ce qui se passe! C'est ça ou…"

"Ou quoi? J'ai rien j'te dis! J'ai foutu ma vie amoureuse en l'air et j'le vis mal, c'est tout, normal!" Et oui j'ai largué la seule femme qui m'ait jamais aimé et qui m'aimera sûrement jamais et ce pour de très, très mauvaises raisons.

"Oui, sauf qu'il y a autre chose. Tu n'as pas largué Hermione comme ça parce qu'en te réveillant un matin tu l'as lu dans ta tasse de thé!"

"On doit encore en parler?"

"Oui on doit encore en parler. Ecoute Ron…"

Il est gêné. Harry, mon meilleur ami, mon frère, qui n'a jamais hésité à tout me dire, tout me raconter, est gêné.

"…Y'a quelqu'un d'autre?" Finit-il par lâcher.

_Wow! Ok, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Ok_. Un point pour lui.

Je sais pertinemment que je rougis légèrement. Et puis mon silence n'aide pas vraiment.

"J'en étais sûr!"

Il conclue! Comme s'il avait raison!

"Mais… mais non n'importe quoi. Je suis juste particulièrement stupide et insensible."

"Bon ok. Arrête de jouer là! Ron! C'est moi! Harry! Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre! N'essaie pas de le nier! Bon la question est : qui c'est?"

Il est très enthousiaste! Surexcité même. Je suis content pour lui mais ce n'est pas ça qui va m'aider. Je ne peux pas lui dire qui c'est. Et je crois qu'il le lit sur mon visage.

"Ok. Ecoute, je crois que de l'eau est passée sous les ponts et tout le monde comprendrait que tu aies quelqu'un d'autre. Ça fait plusieurs mois maintenant… "

Il ne comprend pas. Comment le pourrait-il? Je ne peux pas lui dire qui c'est, je ne peux pas envisager de l'aimer. Je n'arrive même pas à croire que j'ai quitté Hermione à cause de lui.

Oui. Lui.

Bon voilà, c'est dit, j'aime un homme. Je ne suis pas homosexuel! Enfin pas complètement. Disons que je suis bi. Bon sang je déteste ce mot. Je le trouve vulgaire. Remarque, il est bien à mon image…

"Ron…" sa voix n'est qu'un souffle. Le ton presque suppliant.

"Ecoute Harry. Je… C'est quelqu'un qui ne pourra jamais m'aimer tu comprends? Je ne suis pas assez bien. Ce n'est vraiment pas possible." Je crois que si j'avais voulu avoir un ton plus désespéré, plus résigné et pathétique, je n'aurais pas pu.

"Bien sûr que si tu es assez bien! Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Tu es tendre, généreux, honnête, entier…"

"…Non. Je suis désolé Harry, mais tu ne sais pas."

"D'accord. Mais écoute Ron, je sais que tu crois que c'est impossible, mais tu es rongé par une situation pas vivable. On ne peut décemment pas garder ses sentiments au fond de soi. Je sais que tu crois que tes sentiments ne sont pas partagés mais lui en as-tu seulement fait part? Tu crois que te prendre une veste sera pire que ta situation actuelle?"

_Tu es sûr que si je t'explique que celui que j'aime est un homme tu diras la même chose? Tu es sûr que si je te dis qui il est tu prétendras encore que tout est possible?_

"Ron. Crois-moi."

Apparemment je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de ma moue sceptique.

"Tu sais, Charlie prétend que tu as craqué pour un homme…" lance-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Argh! Et il me sort ça comme ça! Et il a parlé de ça avec mon frère! Et mon frère a découvert que j'aimais un homme!

"Tu sais, il dit que les gay ont des antennes pour ce genre de choses. Je lui ai dit que c'était des sornettes mais vu la tête que tu fais, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il avait tellement tort."

Bon sang. Pourquoi suis-je venu voir Harry déjà? Il voulait me montrer un livre qu'il avait acheté? Je crois bien que je suis tombé dans un guet-apens oui! Et d'ailleurs je vais lui dire le fond de ma pensée.

"Donc tu parles de ma vie amoureuse, ou plutôt de mon absence de vie amoureuse, avec mon frère?" Dis-je en parlant rapidement. Je ne suis pas énervé. Juste un peu… déstabilisé? Perdu? Affolé? Ah non voilà le mot que je cherchais : Je suis mort de peur!

"Et bien…"

"Et vous tirez de ça des conséquences plus farfelues les unes que les autres?"

"Et bien…"

"Et moi, dans tout ça? Je suis censé dire quoi?"

"Et bien…"

"Et bien! Et bien! Tu ne sais dire que ça?"

"Ron! Est-ce que tu es amoureux d'un homme?"

Le ton est sans appel et calme mon emportement immédiatement.

Je marmonne un "peut-être" peu engageant.

"Je crois que tu devrais aller le lui dire. Ou au moins essayer de savoir s'il est gay."

"JE NE SUIS PAS HOMO!"

"Ok! Mais va lui dire quand même ce que tu ressens! Et arrête de faire ta tête de mule et de te ronger les sangs!"

Et voilà! Je cris, il crie. Bon sang on dirait que je ne sais m'exprimer que comme ça. La dispute, si tant est que s'en était une prend fin aussitôt. Harry me propose une bière, que j'accepte et nous commençons à parler de quidditch et de balais. J'aime cette façon de passer à autre chose. En tous cas ça me soulage.

Je décide de rentrer à pied. Il fait déjà nuit et l'air est frais. Mais ça fait du bien. Est-ce que je devrais me renseigner sur lui et sur ses… penchants? En tous cas une chose est sûre, je ne surgirais pas dans sa vie comme le dernier des imbéciles pour lui faire ma déclaration.

Je sais que Harry peut être de bons conseils mais sur le coup il se plante. Il se plante sur toute la ligne même!

* * *

J'ai essayé. J'ai vraiment essayé très fort mais je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose ou à quelqu'un d'autre. Des semaines entières ou peut-être deux ou trois mois que j'essaie de me sortir cette conversation avec Harry de la tête. Je n'en peux plus. Bon je crois que je vais finalement mener ma petite enquête sur lui. Au moins comme ça j'aurais la confirmation qu'il aime les femmes, uniquement les femmes et qu'il se fiche d'un pouilleux comme moi.

Bon… finalement peut-être que le fait de se renseigner sur ce genre de choses n'est pas si aisé. Et puis mince je ne suis pas Auror! Je ne peux pas demander à Charlie qui doit connaître toute la population gay de Londres. J'aurais mieux fait de devenir Auror comme Harry et moi l'avions projeté! Être entraîneur de quidditch ça ouvre certaines portes mais sûrement pas celles dont j'ai besoin en ce moment!

Je crois que la seule chose qu'il me reste à faire et de demander de l'aide à Harry. Bien sûr je ne lui dirais pas de qui il s'agit mais peut-être aura-t-il une idée. En tous cas je l'espère parce que j'ai vraiment besoin de me sortir ce mec de la tête. Je n'arrive même pas à concevoir que j'ai pu tomber amoureux de lui! Je me demande à quel moment exactement entre les insultes et les regards noirs j'ai trouvé qu'il était attirant.

Putain! Je suis pas pédé!

_Alors c'est pour ça que tu bandes quand tu penses à l'autre blondinet?_

Et merde! C'est vrai! Note pour moi-même, essayer d'être moins vulgaire quand je pense!

Harry m'ouvre l'air surpris mais ravi. Il me fait entrer. J'espère que je ne le dérange pas. Je sais que s'il est là il doit être seul vu qu'il ne ramène jamais ses conquêtes chez lui mais j'espère qu'il n'était pas en train de travailler. Je m'en enquiers. Il me dit qu'il faisait au moins semblant de travailler mais qu'il est heureux… et soulagé, que je sois venu le déranger.

Je lui expose mon problème assez rapidement. Il se renfonce dans son fauteuil en regardant le feu. Il boit une gorgée de thé et me dit qu'il a la solution.

Je ne saurais dire combien je suis soulagé. Un (petit) poids se lève de mon estomac. Je savais qu'il trouverait la solution. J'attends avec impatience et en souriant ce qui va suivre.

"Je suppose que tu ne veux toujours pas me dire qui c'est?"

je fais signe que non

"Alors je crois que nous allons sortir samedi soir!" Répond-il avec un sourire triomphant.

"Hein?"

Je suis abasourdi! Mais de quoi parle-t-il?

Je suis atterré quand il m'expose son idée. C'était ça son trait de génie? Aller se balader dans des boîtes gay et poser des questions?

Ben au moins tout Londres saura dès le dimanche matin que je suis homosex…! JE NE SUIS PAS HOMO! Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend!

Bon, objectif : fermer la bouche et lui répéter exactement ce que je viens de penser.

Il met moins de temps à développer sa théorie que moi à reprendre mes esprits.

"Je ne vois pas d'autre solution! Puis ne t'en fais pas, on aura qu'à dire que je fais des recherches pour un bouquin!"

Apparemment il est fier de lui et de son idée…

Je me permets de lui rappeler que je suis connu aussi et que si un auteur à succès qui cherche des sources d'inspiration ça peut passer, un entraîneur de Quidditch qui se renseigne sur les penchants sexuels de ses contemporains, ça paraît tout de suite plus louche.

Il fait une moue dubitative. Môssieur Harry Potter, Survivant aux pires saletés que la terre a peuplé, héros du monde sorcier, auteur connu et reconnu chez les sorciers et les moldus, riche, beau, puissant, célèbre, se paie le luxe de faire une moue dubitative devant cette idée assurément, incontestablement, indubitablement idiote!

"Ecoute Ron c'est la seule solution!" Dit-il enfin. Mais je sens que son cerveau est entré dans sa phase 'idéestupidequinousatoujourstoujourstoujoursattirédesennuis'

"J'ai une idée!"

Ah ben tiens! Je l'aurais au moins vue venir celle-là!

"Tu vas boire du polynectar!"

Bon sang que j'aimerais qu'il arrête de sourire fièrement et bêtement comme ça.

"Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée! Et puis pour prendre l'apparence de qui?"

"Charlie!"

Bon sang! Il a réponse à tout! Soit il a pensé à tout, soit son cerveau carbure plus vite qu'un Thunder X7

Je crois qu'il a tort, mais on ne contrarie pas Harry Potter. Il va encore faire la tête et il peut être très pénible quand il se lance dans ce genre de bouderies.

Je me résous à suivre son plan. Je regrette de n'avoir pas pensé que la pleine lune était si proche, je maudis Harry d'avoir des amis qui savent préparer cette potion sans même lui poser de questions.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que l'on est déjà samedi soir. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je m'apprête à boire une potion qui va me donner l'aspect de mon frère, je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dans une boîte homo, je n'arrive pas à croire que des mecs vont me sauter dessus (oui parce qu'il ne faut pas croire mais je sais très bien le petit effet que peut produire Charlie sur ses condisciples).Pourvu qu'on ne tombe pas sur Charlie.

Je sais qu'il ne sort pas beaucoup depuis qu'il est rentré en Angleterre, ce qui entre nous soit dit me paraît suspect. Il est là depuis presque deux mois et il n'a dû faire qu'une ou deux fois la tournée des grands ducs! Je suis sûr qu'il y a un mec là-dessous!

Enfin, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Pense plutôt au guêpier dans lequel tu t'es fourré mon pauvre Ron!

* * *

Jusque là tout va bien. Je respire calmement. La potion marche. Je vais bien. Je suis calme. Je ne dois pas faire de gaffes quand je me renseignerai. Je dois être discret. Et si on ne nous laisse pas entrer! Ok! Je panique! Je panique!

Je regarde le videur de haut en bas. Maman qu'il est grand! Il me décoche un sourire franc.

"Charlie! Ça faisait longtemps! Tu nous manquais!" Et il me serre dans ses bras. Je le crois pas! Je suis dans les bras d'un type de deux mètres qui me prend pour mon frère, Harry se retient de rire dans mon dos, tout ça pour savoir si le pire salaud que la terre ait porté préfère les hommes ou non.

Je suis définitivement pathétique.

Harry a eu droit a sa petite séance de dédicace avant d'entrer.

"Allez! Sois pas jaloux! Toi aussi si tu aurais pu poser ta gribouille sur son t-shirt si tu avais pas si peur pour ta réputation." Lance-t-il avec un entrain qu'il ne cherche même pas à dissimuler.

Je le crois pas! Il est même surexcité! Cette saleté de potion, cette saleté de soirée, cette saleté d'attirance!

Au début je ne me suis pas inquiété. On était en septième année, il venait de rejoindre le bon camp et j'ai pris ça pour de l'admiration parce qu'il avait renié tout ce qui constituait son univers. Puis ces heures perdues à le regarder, à me repaître de son image, à humer sa délicieuse odeur ont commencé à m'inquiéter. C'est à ce moment que je suis sorti avec Hermione. Parce que je ne suis pas homo.

Et quatre ans plus tard je quittais Hermione parce que je me suis rendu compte que je ne l'aimais pas comme elle le méritait et que je passais bien trop de temps à penser à un homme qui se fichait éperdument de moi. Pire, qui me méprise.

Si au moins j'avais une excuse. Si on se côtoyait! Mais non. Depuis la chute de Voldemort et la fin de nos études j'ai dû le croiser tout au plus une dizaine de fois!

Je suis pathétique.

Quand je relève la tête je suis abasourdi! Je ne trouve vraiment pas cet endroit à mon goût. Je me sens si mal à l'aise face à ses hommes qui s'embrassent.

C'est idiot car j'ai déjà vu mon frère embrasser tout un tas de garçons. Mais là Charlie n'est pas là. C'est de moi dont il s'agit.

Toute cette tension sexuelle m'angoisse.

On avance un peu au milieu de ces corps en sueur qui se meuvent avec langueur ou ferveur sur une musique bien trop forte, bien trop artificielle et mécanique pour moi.

Mes yeux se posent spontanément sur un de mes joueurs. Je ne savais pas…

Je lui souris instinctivement. Il me rend mon sourire. Et je panique. Je garde mon sourire en m'éloignant. Je ne suis pas Ron, je suis Charlie et Charlie vient de sourire à un parfait inconnu.

J'ai besoin d'un verre! J'entraîne Harry vers le bar.

Après avoir avalé une vodka un peu trop rapidement, je remarque Alan qui s'avance vers moi. Alan! Retourne d'où tu viens Alan! C'est ton entraîneur qui te l'ordonne! Allez! Allez zou! Au revoir Alan!

"Salut Alan!" Bon sang qu'est-ce que je suis con!

Il me regarde interloqué.

"On se connaît"

"Euh… hum, pas encore… Je suis… euh…"

"Charlie!" Crois bon d'ajouter Harry tout sourire "Et moi je suis Harry! Ron nous a beaucoup parlé de tes prouesses! Tu es un très bon joueur à ce qu'il paraît"

Hum… Merci Harry, je te suis reconnaissant de m'avoir sauvé la mise mais là tu en fais un peu trop. Un TRES bon joueur! Bon sang ce gosse ne vas plus passer les portes du vestiaire!

Il nous regarde avec un air sceptique.

"Je suis le frère de Ron! Et tu connais sûrement Harry Potter?"

Ses yeux s'écarquillent en regardant Harry. Ses yeux dans une requête muette cherchent la cicatrice sous l'amas incontrôlable de cheveux noir de jais. Puis il revient sur moi.

"Le frère de Ron? Oui bien sûr! Charlie! On m'a aussi beaucoup parlé de toi"

"Euh… ah bon?"

"Tu es très connu ici!" Me répond-il avec un clin d'œil.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fiche là!

Harry s'est retourné vers le barman. Il lui dit qu'il cherche l'inspiration pour son dernier livre. Il lui demande carrément s'il a des histoires croustillantes à lui raconter pendant que moi je me fais très peu discrètement draguer par Alan, mon petit Alan, mon poursuiveur tout frais débarqué. La vie est rude avec moi!

Une heure! Ça fait une heure qu'on est là et on ne sait toujours rien! La potion est dosée mais elle ne fera plus effet bien longtemps. J'ai essayé de demander discrètement à Alan mais il ne cesse de me parler de Quidditch, de comment il a débarqué de chez sa maman avec ses valises et les poches pleines de capotes et je dois avouer qu'il me terrifie.

Harry semble ne se rendre compte de rien. L'écrivain a reprit le dessus. Il écoute avec avidité les histoires du barman.

Alan me raconte son dernier match avec énormément d'exagération quant à ses prouesses quand je capte furtivement le nom que j'espère entendre de puis de longues, très longues minutes. Je n'entends plus Alan et me focalise sur la conversation qui se déroule sous mes oreilles.

"…Oui. D'ailleurs on ne l'a pas vu depuis plus d'un mois! Ah! Je me souviendrai toujours comment il remis ce gamin en place. Bien sûr il l'a fait d'autres fois mais cette fois là était mémorable! N'est pas Draco Malfoy qui veut!"

Oh non… n'est pas Draco Malfoy qui veut….

C'est lâché. Des années que je m'interdisais de dire son nom. Je suis pathétique. Tomber amoureux de mon pire ennemi, comme ça, sans raison. (Et si j'entends un seul lecteur rire… je… je… enfin vous voyez! Ndla : n'importe quoi! )

Voilà, c'est officiel. Draco Malfoy est gay. Il aime les hommes en tous cas. Youpi! Ça ne change absolument rien à ma situation mais youpi! Pourquoi mon ton ne décolle pas du mode 'blasé'? Allez petit ton! Arrête de faire comme si tu n'y croyais pas! Réjouis-toi pour une fois!

J'en suis là à encourager intérieurement mon ego, à pousser mon espoir à renaître quand je me sens "serré". Je ne devrais pas me sentir serré!

Alan a arrêté de parler.

"Charlie ça va? Tu as l'air… bizarre."

Oh oh!

Je donne un grand coup de coude à Harry l'extirpant de son amusement et il ne laisse pas la panique s'afficher plus d'une seconde sur son visage. Il me prend par le bras et me traîne dehors et en baragouinant quelques excuses foireuses tant à l'intention d'Alan que du barman. Moi-même je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il a dit.

Il m'entraîne à une vitesse ahurissante dans la ruelle la plus proche d'où nous transplanons. Quand on atterrit dans son salon j'ai déjà retrouvé complètement mon apparence. Et j'ai l'air ridicule avec ces vêtements trop petits!

"Alors?"

Il ne me laisse même pas une minute de répit.

"Quoi?"

"Oh bon sang Weasley te fiches pas de moi! Tu as appris ce que tu voulais savoir?" éructe-t-il en ajoutant pour lui-même sans même attendre ma réponse "Je dois pouvoir me procurer du polynectar d'ici une semaine…"

"N'y pense même pas!"

"Alors tu sais!"

Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lui cacher ce que je ressens! Pas que j'ai jamais su le faire mais là, tout de suite j'adorerai savoir le faire. Si je ne réponds pas il va insister?

"Tu sais!"

Pff! Saletés de sentiments!

"Alors?"

"Harry tu devrais songer à étendre ton vocabulaire. C'est mieux pour un écrivain."

"Arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule Weasley! Il est homo ou pas?"

"mmmhhouimmm…"

Je marmonne! Je suis pathétique! Bon sang Ron reprend-toi! Tu es adulte! Tu as 25 ans! Tu es un grand garçon!

"C'est un oui?"

"Oui."

"Parfait"

Vous croyez que si je lui dis de me virer ce sourire satisfait tout de suite il va m'écouter?

"Ecoute Harry, dans le fond ça ne change pas grand chose. Ce. N'est. Pas. Possible."

Ok si je continue à détacher les mots ça va peut-être rentrer dans sa petite tête!

"Mais tu n'en sais rien! Comment peux-tu être persuadé qu'il ne voudra pas de toi! Ne te sous-estime pas! Je suis sûr que la moitié des gays de Londres se damnerait pour t'avoir rien que pour eux. Et l'autre moitié ne dirait pas non!"

Oui mais je ne veux pas de la moitié des gays de Londres! Ni même de la totalité!

Le seul que je veux me rirait au visage à la minute où je lui adresserai la parole!

"Et puis au pire tu risques quoi? De te prendre une veste? On s'en remet! Et là au moins tu auras une bonne raison de te plaindre, de dire que ce n'est pas possible et d'être malheureux. Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien mon vieux! Ne laisse pas passer cette chance!"

Je le remercie rapidement et quitte sa maison. Qu'est-ce que je risque? De me ridiculiser, de ne plus jamais avoir aucune estime de moi. Pas que j'en ai beaucoup mais j'aime bien le peu que j'ai. Je risque de me faire tuer aussi.

Non, c'est définitif, je ne peux pas faire ça. Je me vois bien me pointer chez lui. 'Ding-dong! Salut Malfoy! On ne s'est pas vu depuis plus d'un an mais je suis venu te dire que je te trouve bandant et que j'aimerai bien te mettre dans mon lit et accessoirement faire ma vie avec toi!' Ah oui! Je me vois bien faire ça! Si avec ça il ne me jette pas un sort d'écartèlement… Puis de toutes façons je ne sais même pas où il habite.

Le mieux que j'ai à faire et d'oublier cette histoire. Continuer à rêver dans mon coin et arrêter d'attendre quelque chose.

* * *

_ Dernier balai de la catégorie des Thunder. Le Thunder X7 a été élu meilleur balai des dix dernières années par quidditch magazine_. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
When you think everything's okay and everything's going right

* * *

_

Je traîne ma carcasse aux entraînements, je traîne ma carcasse chez moi, je traîne ma carcasse aux matches et comme si ça ne suffisait pas l'équipe a des résultats médiocres.

Tout était plus ou moins calme dans ma vie. Mis à part "cette question" tout allait plutôt bien. Un bon boulot que j'aime, des amis exceptionnels, une famille aimante, le succès, l'argent et le summum, Hermione n'a pas renvoyé le bouquet que j'ai envoyé pour son anniversaire. Mieux même, elle m'a dit bonjour quand je l'ai croisé il y a deux jours et ne m'a pas envoyé un regard assassin.

Et là je risque de perdre mon boulot à cause

de sales gosses pompeux qui croient être les meilleurs joueurs du monde!

Peut-être que j'exagère un peu…

J'ai ma part de responsabilité là-dedans. Une grande part de responsabilité.

Ça fait exactement trois mois que nous avons fait notre petite excursion dans ce bar et que j'ai su ce qui me taraudait depuis des années et j'ai l'impression que tout va de mal en pis. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. J'avais décidé de faire une croix sur tout ça. Pourquoi ça ne marche pas?

Il faut que je me reprenne!

La fête de ce soir devrait me changer les idées. En tous cas c'est ce que dit Harry. Je ne peux toujours rien lui cacher. Ça m'énerve!

Quoiqu'il en soit c'est lui qui m'a convaincu d'aller à la pendaison de crémaillère de Charlie. Il a emménagé avec quelqu'un dont il n'a parlé à personne mais qu'il présentera à tout le monde ce soir. Je me demande pourquoi il fait tout ce foin. Les parents savent qu'il est homosexuel et l'acceptent très bien.

Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'y aller. Je n'ai pas envie de m'amuser, j'ai envie de rester à la maison. Et puis Hermione sera là. Je sais qu'elle à l'air de ne plus m'en vouloir autant qu'au début mais tout de même. J'ai honte de moi. J'ai honte de lui avoir fait mal parce que je l'aime énormément et que j'aurais pu tuer celui qui lui aurait fait endurer ne serait-ce qu'un quart de ce que moi je lui ai fait.

Parfois je me dis que se serait chouette de pouvoir disparaître. Aller élever des moutons dans le Caucase ou faire pousser des citrouille en Amérique de Sud. Mais non, il faut affronter tout ça n'est-ce pas?

Il me reste trois heures pour arrêter de stresser.

Harry a vu venir le coup et il est passé me prendre. Bon sang! Parfois j'aimerai qu'il me connaisse moins bien!

Le quartier est sympa. Assez chic. Par contre l'immeuble a l'air d'une ancienne usine. Et bien sûr on arrive en même temps que Hermione. Evidemment…

Elle ne me lance pas de regard noir. Jusque là tout va bien. Tout va bien. Hein? Tout va bien? Je crois que mon regard exprime précisément ce que je pense puisque Harry me murmure : "Tout va bien."

Elle embrasse Harry et me tend sa main. Je la serre, soulagé.

"Ron? Je peux te parler?"

Je panique. J'acquiesce parce que je ne fais pas confiance à ma voix. Si j'ouvre la bouche je vais me mettre à crier. Je panique.

"Harry, on te rejoint, dis à Charlie qu'on arrive."

Elle sourit. C'est bon signe non?

"Il y a un petit parc à deux pas d'ici. On ne va pas rester plantés devant l'immeuble."

Je la suis. Mon cerveau est liquéfié, mon cœur bat la chamade et j'ai peur. Si elle me demande de m'expliquer je ne pourrais pas. Je n'ai plus la force de me justifier.

Quelques mètres plus loin à peine nous entrons dans un adorable parc, très romantique. Pour l'instant ce coin de verdure ne me rassure que moyennement. Elle me fait signe de m'asseoir près d'elle sur un banc tout proche.

"Ron je ne t'en veux plus."

Wow! Alors ça c'est vraiment énorme!

"Je crois que j'ai fini par comprendre tu sais et je trouve que c'est très courageux et noble de ta part."

Ferme la bouche Ron! Ferme la bouche!

"J'ai toujours cru, comme la plupart des gens autour de nous qu'on était faits l'un pour l'autre. Je suis tombée de très haut quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais rompre. J'ai souffert parce que je ne comprenais pas. Je refusais qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre et je refusais que tu me quittes pour qui j'étais. Puis j'ai repensé à tout ce que tu m'as dit. J'ai réalisé que tu m'aimais mais pas de la façon que j'espérais. Je te crois quand tu dis que tu ne m'as pas quitté 'pour moi'. J'ai cessé d'être en colère. C'est encore dur de repenser à tout ça mais je suis contente que tu aies été honnête avec moi et avec toi. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce qu'on devienne les meilleurs amis du monde!"

Et sa plaisanterie dissipe la tension.

"… Pas encore en tous cas."

"Merci." Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre et rien d'autre ne semble plus pertinent.

"On devrait y aller. Ça va jaser."

"J'arrive. Dans une minute."

Elle s'en va mais je crois que j'ai besoin de quelques minutes pour reprendre mes esprits.

Peut-être que ce ne sera pas une si mauvaise soirée après tout…

Je m'avance dans l'entrée de l'immeuble. C'est assez sombre. C'est effectivement une ancienne usine réhabilitée. Je frappe à la porte, heureux que Charlie habite au rez-de-chaussée, l'escalier de fer et l'ascenseur bringuebalant ne me disent rien qui vaille. Je suis horriblement en retard. En tous cas ma montre s'obstine à pointer "horriblement en retard" sur le cadran!

La porte est entrouverte et il semble bien que la fête bat son plein. J'entre timidement. J'avais raison, tout le monde s'amuse et personne ne remarque que j'entre.

Personne ou presque.

"Bonsoir Ron."

* * *

And now... les RAR! 

Virgy : thanx . Très bon goût entre nous soit dit (je parle de la chanson... ;))

Servane : Merciiiiiiiii. Je suis contente que ça plaise... un peu.

lulude : la voilà..., la suite

Caroline Black : merci. Oui Ron qui se plaind ça change! ;)

Minerve : merci! Mais tu sais Harry ne va rien faire. Pour tout dire, il ne sait même pas qui est l'amoureux mystère!

Vif d'or : je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai attendu. Le manque de temps je te dirais.Mais je crois que c'est une mauvaise excuse parce que j'en ai encore moins maintenant que quand je l'ai écrite. La peur de ne pas avoir de reviews alors... Pour Harry. Et bien ce n'est pas lui le héros de cette histoire! (pour une fois!) et ce n'est pas lui qui 'calme' Charlie. D'ailleurs on a que la vision de Ron et comme Ron ne se pose pas de questions sur la sexualité de Harry, vous ne saurez pas!

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre là qui est très court!

Bonne lecture.


	3. Chapter 3

Alors voilà le chapitre 3! Je sais que j'ai mis énoooooooormément de temps à la mettre en ligne. J'ai honte. J'avais du travail et tout, voilà l'excuse...

En tous cas un ENORME merci à ceux qui m'ont commenté! Promis je mets le suivant très vote (l'avant-dernier) et après je vous promets de ne plus vous soumettre à mes écrits ;)

Bonne lecture...

(ah au fait, amour entre garçons (pas de lemon!), tout à Rowling, blablabla...

* * *

_It's meeting the man of my dreams  
And then meeting his beautiful wife_

_

* * *

_

Oh. Mon. Dieu!

Je peux savoir pourquoi Drago Malfoy est là? Je peux savoir pourquoi il me regarde? Je peux savoir pourquoi il ne m'a encore rien dit de méchant? Je peux savoir pourquoi il a l'air amical?

Je peux savoir pourquoi il est toujours aussi beau?

Je ne devrais peut-être pas resté planté là. Je devrais répondre. Un truc intelligible si possible.

Charlie se jette sur moi avant même que j'ai le temps de cligner des yeux.

"Salut p'tit frère! Alors la rencontre redoutée a eu lieu? Je sors les onguents?"

"Non, je crois que Ron refuse de me parler. C'est assez puéril mais ça ne m'étonne pas de lui."

"Hein?"

"Répartie fulgurante Weasley!"

"Ron? Ça va? Je ne te présente pas Drago évidemment mais je te demanderai de ne pas l'incendier, il va vivre avec moi et je ne veux pas de colère ce soir. S'il te plait. Les parents l'ont plutôt bien pris et les autres aussi. Enfin il leur faudra du temps…"

"Ah."

Oui répartie fulgurante. Drago et Charlie, ensembles. Je déteste ce cauchemar. Il y a un service réclamation? Pourquoi je sens mon cœur se briser? J'ai une boule dans la gorge. Au point que je ne sais plus si j'arrive à respirer ou non.

Je n'arrive même pas à en vouloir à Charlie. Il est mon frère et je l'aime et j'aurais été heureux pour lui s'il avait choisit n'importe qui d'autre. Pourquoi est-ce que quand on croit que tout va bien la vie se joue de vous?

Drago me tend la main.

C'est au-dessus de mes forces. Je ne peux pas le toucher. Je ne réagis pas. Comme si aucune terminaison nerveuse ne faisait la liaison.

Il passe un temps bien trop long avant qu'il ne la baisse. Je ne peux pas détacher mon regard de son visage. Je me languis de lui depuis si longtemps. J'ai essayé de l'oublier si fort que sa beauté et son apparente fragilité m'aveuglent.

Je me hâte de lancer un "désolé" plutôt embrouillé.

"Il faudra un peu de temps Drago. Laisse-lui du temps. Allez viens prendre un verre Ron!"

Il entoure mes épaules et me pousse vers une table qui fait office de buffet. Il vaut mieux parce que je suis complètement incapable de bouger tout seul. Je viens de me prendre une sacrée claque. Qui aurait pu dire que ça ferait si mal? Je crois que je comprends ce qu'a pu ressentir Hermione. Sauf qu'en plus moi je n'avais aucun espoir.

Quand Charlie me lâche enfin je me retranche dans un coin. J'ai l'impression que je ne suis plus que spectateur de tout ce qui se déroule sous mes yeux. Harry qui plaisante avec mes frères, Hermione qui parle avec un jeune homme que je ne connais pas et Drago. Comme il est beau! Il est plus resplendissant encore que dans mes souvenirs. Je cherche un moment ce qui a changé en lui. Il n'a pas grandi, il fait la taille de Charlie. Il n'a pas grossi, il a toujours été plutôt mince. Ses cheveux sont plus longs qu'à l'époque de Poudlard mais exactement comme ils étaient la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Il n'a pas l'air plus vieux ou plus bronzé. Je me rends compte de la façon dont je le regarde mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Je sais ce qui a changé! C'est le sourire sur son visage! Cet air heureux. Il transcende chacune de ses qualités. Quelque part ça me fait mal parce que ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il sourit mais pour mon frère. Mon frère qui lui, a su le conquérir, a su aller vers lui. Peut-être qu'il avait plus de facilités. Il a toujours été ouvertement gay, il est sorti avec beaucoup de garçons et Drago le détestait moins que moi. Malgré tout, je m'en veux.

Quelqu'un me bouscule m'arrachant ainsi à ma contemplation. Il est temps que je reprenne mes esprits! Je vois qu'il y a un jardin intérieur autour duquel le bâtiment se dresse. Voilà l'endroit qu'il me faut.

Je m'installe au frais dans un coin sombre de la terrasse. Je regarde la lune qui se cache par intermittence derrière les nuages d'octobre. Il fait froid mais ça me fait du bien, ça clarifie mes idées.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Ça fait au moins deux heures que tu es ici, tu vas attraper froid!"

Pourquoi faut-il que se soit justement Drago qui vienne me voir?

Je ne réponds pas. Je ne sais pas quoi dire de toutes façons.

"Ecoute Weasley, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas… sûrement que tu me déteste, mais je crois que pour Charlie tu devrais faire un effort."

"Je ne te déteste pas." Comment est-ce que je peux dire ça sur un ton aussi calme et mesuré? Comme si ça ne me coûtait pas de déclarer ça!

"Quoi!'

"Ne sois pas stupide Malfoy, tu sais bien que je ne déteste pas. Je te respecte beaucoup et je… je…" Quand bien même je serais capable de le dire, je ne ferais pas ça à Charlie.

"Tu as bu?"

"Non, je n'ai rien bu…"

"Moi j'ai bu!"

Il rit. Son rire est cristallin. C'est la plus belle chose que j'ai entendu de ma vie. Je me lève attiré par ce rire comme un serpent hypnotisé par le son et le mouvement envoûtant de la flûte du charmeur. Il s'appuie contre la rambarde. Il inspire l'air piquant à plein poumons. Sa chemise fine est légèrement ouverte sur son torse. Sa peau brillante m'obnubile. Il dit que ça fait du bien. J'ai peur qu'il prenne froid, j'ai peur qu'il se rapproche, j'ai peur de l'envie brûlante qui étreint mon corps, le désir irrépressible de le tenir dans mes bras. Je lutte contre cette envie en inspirant un grand coup et en fermant les yeux.

Quand je les rouvre, il est à peine à un mètre de moi. Il me tend sa main. Je la regarde. Je ne pourrais pas résister cette fois. J'approche timidement mes doigts. Quand ils effleurent les siens je tremble. Il prend ma main et s'avance? Tous ces gestes, innocents, communs me touchent trop.

Il m'attire vers lui d'un coup. Je sens son torse tout contre le mien, son souffle sur mon cou et mon oreille.

"Dommage qu'on ait perdu tout ce temps…"

A qui le dis-tu…

Il me donne un coup sur l'épaule et rentre dans l'appartement. Je reste là, idiot, triste et seul.

Je dois partir, je dois quitter cet appartement et ces rires. Je me rue vers la porte d'entrée quand Harry m'arrête.

"Où vas-tu?Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? C'est à cause de Drago?"

"Non" Oui! "Je rentre, je suis fatigué, je crois que je couve quelque chose" Pourquoi dois-je lui mentir?

"Ok. Fais attention. Je passerai te voir demain."

"Pas la peine! Je… J'ai un truc de prévu. Mais merci Harry. Amuses-toi bien."

Je sais bien que la grimace que j'ai fait n'est pas un sourire. Tout ce que je demande c'est de retrouver mon lit, noyer ma peine et demain ça ira mieux.

* * *

Et me voilà rendu au point de départ. Trois mois ont passé et je me complaît dans mon pathétisme. On peut dire que je me suis remis du tour que la vie m'a joué. Je n'ai revu ni Charlie ni Drago depuis la soirée et tout le monde met cela sur mon "antipathie" à l'égard de ce dernier et sur ma surcharge de travail. Il me fallait une excuse et j'ai trouvé le boulot. C'est plutôt bien tombé, ça m'a évité de trop penser et accessoirement de me faire virer. L'équipe a commencé la nouvelle saison sur les chapeaux de roues.

Un truc me gêne un peu. La façon dont Alan me regarde. Je me demande s'il a des soupçons sur ma petite escapade. Après tout la transformation commençait à opérer dans l'autre sens juste sous son nez mais je ne croyais pas que ce gosse soit assez malin pour en tirer des conclusions. Je m'attache à ne pas faire voir que j'ai remarqué quoi que se soit et j'essaie de le traiter comme les autres. Je ne suis pas sûr que se soit efficient vu ma grande capacité à cacher ce que je ressens mais j'ai peur que si je suis plus dur avec lui il se doute encore plus que j'ai quelque chose à cacher. Bon sang! Je déteste ce genre de situations.

Harry vient me voir assez souvent. Même quand je suis en déplacement. Pour tout dire il vient me voir anormalement souvent. Il prétend qu'il s'ennuie mais je trouve ça étrange tout de même. Il a l'air inquiet à cause de cette potion que je prends pour dormir. Ce n'est qu'une potion de sommeil sans rêve! Il a le don pour voir le mal partout. C'est son esprit d'écrivain qui est tordu! Je ne vais pas me suicider ou quelque chose dans le genre et ce même si ma vie est minable.

Hier j'ai rencontré une femme sur le chemin de traverse. Elle m'a reconnu et m'a demandé un autographe pour son neveu. De son aveu elle m'a dit ne rien connaître au Quidditch et m'a invité à dîner. Je crois que c'est la surprise qui m'a fait accepter.

Je vais avoir droit à la visite habituelle de Harry dans peu de temps, je le sens. Je vais lui en parler ça le rassurera peut-être. Et puis ça lui donnera l'occasion de s'emballer sur autre chose que mes échecs constants.

J'entends un grand bruit dans la cuisine suivie d'un autre, celui d'objets qui tombent…

"Quand on parle du loup…"

"tu veux voir ma queue?"

Voilà l'image qui représente le mieux mon meilleur ami, la personne à laquelle je tiens le plus au monde : un jeune homme de vingt-six ans, adulé du monde entier, les fesses sur le carrelage de la cuisine, un verre à la main, des morceaux de ce qui fut ma vaisselle répandus autour de lui, mort de rire à la plaisanterie salace qu'il vient de faire.

Il est beau et j'envie son innocence. J'envie cette façon qu'il a de prendre la vie, sans jamais s'en faire, avec simplicité et honnêteté. Malgré tout ce qu'il a vu il reste tellement vrai. S'il aimait quelqu'un lui, il irait le lui dire. Il ne resterait pas chez lui à se noyer sous le travail ou à accepter des rendez-vous par dépit.

"On peut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé? Tu t'attaques à ma vaisselle maintenant? Pas de seigneur noir caché dans mon buffet je te le jure!"

"Disons que je voulais… J'ai amené le dîner!" répond-il tout sourire avant de désigner la table du menton. Ça c'est une sacrément bonne idée! Indien! J'adore ça!

"C'est très gentil Harry mais la prochaine fois c'est moi qui met la table, j'ai envie de garder une ou deux assiettes entière!"

J'aime quand je suis avec Harry parce que l'ambiance est toujours amicale. Même quand on a une discussion sérieuse ou qu'il me reproche mon attitude je me sens en confiance. Il n'y a que quand il est là que ma vie semble moins lourde à porter.

"Allons monsieur le dépressif, il faut manger!"

"Je ne suis pas dépressif! D'ailleurs j'ai un rencard demain!"

"Un rencard! Avec… non ce n'est pas possible…"

"Quoi? Avec qui? Non j'ai rendez-vous avec une femme que j'ai rencontré hier. En fait c'est elle qui m'a invité."

"Une femme? Alors tu as définitivement laissé tomber hein?"

"Oui. Je t'avais dit que c'était impossible! Pourquoi refuses-tu de m'écouter!"

"Tu as peut-être raison…"

"Non n'essaie pas de… Hein? Et où est passé ton entêtement légendaire?"

"J'ai grandi je crois, et il y a des situations qui nous dépassent n'est-ce pas?"

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il sait absolument tout? Sensation bizarre.

"Mange."

Le reste du repas se passe presque sans un mot. Nous allons prendre un digestif dans le salon avant de disputer une partie d'échec sorcier. Nous parlons peu et il part vers minuit. J'ai le sentiment bizarre qu'il me comprend mais qu'il ne sait juste pas quoi me dire. Mais Dieu merci, il est là.

Dès que je rentre du stade, Harry est là. Un sourire qui ne me dit rien qui vaille sur le visage.

"Bien! Il est temps que je t'aide à te préparer pour ton rencard!"

"C'est quoi toutes ces bouteilles?"

"C'est au cas où ça foirerait. Plan B, beuverie intime entre potes."

"Tu es un grand malade…"

La préparation pour ce dîner restera dans ma mémoire jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Beaucoup de fou-rires et pas mal de n'importe quoi. Tout ça pour à la fin enfiler la première chemise venue en se rendant compte que je suis en retard. Harry ne m'a pas beaucoup aidé sur le coup mais ce moment était unique.

Etrangement je ne suis pas le moins du monde nerveux.

Je m'excuse poliment de mon retard. Le repas se passe bien et Prudence parle pour nous deux. Je ne suis pas sûr de vraiment l'écouter mais c'est quelqu'un de très gentil, doux et concerné.

A l'heure de la raccompagner elle me propose un prendre un dernier verre. Je refuse poliment et c'est juste à ce moment-là, pendant ce court instant où je refuse et juste avant que j'ajoute autre chose que mon cerveau se met à carburer. Que dois-je dire maintenant? Que j'ai envie de la revoir? Est-ce que j'ai envie de la revoir? Cette histoire avec Malfoy est vouée à l'échec et est de toutes façons impossible. Il est largement temps de passer à autre chose. Prudence est gentille, c'est quelqu'un de bien et surtout elle s'intéresse à moi. Et ça ça ne va pas m'arriver encore de si tôt.

Je lui propose de nous revoir deux jours plus tard.

Et voilà comment on intègre un nouvel élément à sa vie. Prudence et moi sortons ensembles depuis quatre mois. Ça se passe plutôt bien. Tout va beaucoup mieux. Le boulot se passe bien, Harry est toujours l'élément stable de ma vie et j'ai même oublié Drago Malfoy.

Non.

Je dois être honnête avec moi-même, je ne l'ai pas oublié mais j'ai fait une croix dessus.

Je m'apprête à partir quand un hiboux grand-duc lâche sa missive juste sur ma tête.

Une enveloppe de qualité légèrement saumon, mon adresse en lettres d'or. J'ouvre. C'est un faire-part de mariage.

Hermione va se marier!

Hermione!

Herm…!

Mon cœur bat la chamade. Je m'assieds, lui laisse le temps de se calmer. Apprendre à réfléchir avec son cerveau…

Quelques minutes plus tard, le siège de mon intelligence reprend le contrôle. Tout cela est assez étrange mais je suis content pour elle. Elle a mérité d'être heureuse, surtout après ce que je lui ai fait. C'est quelqu'un de bien et son fiancé à intérêt à être à la hauteur. Remarquez, après moi ça ne peut pas être pire… C'est dans trois mois. Je crois que j'ai quelque chose de prévu mais je ferais mon possible pour y être. Je ne veux pas rater ça. Je veux être l'ami que je n'ai pas su être depuis bien trop longtemps.

Finalement ce mariage se passe beaucoup mieux que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

Evidemment j'ai eu le cœur serré quand j'ai vu Hermione s'avancer dans une robe magnifique au milieu de l'allée. Elle était vraiment superbe. Si je n'avais pas fait l'idiot j'aurais été à l'autre bout de cette allée, debout devant NOS amis. Prudence n'a rien dit. Je lui ai trouvé un air légèrement pincé mais je suppose que ce n'est pas facile de se retrouver au mariage de l'ex de l'homme avec lequel on sort.

Hermione a prit le temps de venir me remercier de ma présence particulièrement. Nous avons partagé une danse. Elle m'a demandé comment ça se passait avec Prudence et je lui ai dit la vérité : tout se passe à merveille.

"Ron…" pourquoi cette pause? Ne peut-elle plus me dire aussi franchement qu'avant ce qu'elle pense? Qu'a-t-elle de si difficile à me dire? Le jour de son mariage. Son visage a l'air soucieux alors qu'il devrait juste être rayonnant. Ceci est encore ma faute. Je ne sais que lui faire du mal!

"Je suis heureuse d'avoir trouvé Gabriel."

"Je suis heureux pour toi. J'espère que c'est un garçon bien et qu'il est digne de toi. Et s'il fait le moindre faux pas…"

"Ah ah ah! Oui je m'en doute Ron. Mais ne t'en fais pas c'est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel! Mais ce que je veux dire c'est que je l'aime profondément. En fait je pensais que je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un aussi fort que je t'ai aimé… que je t'aime. Mais Gabriel… Il a changé ma vision de voir les choses. Et il m'aime Ron. Comme je voulais qu'on m'aime et de la même façon que moi je l'aime. Je te remercie de m'avoir permis de connaître ça."

"Quoi? Je n'ai su que te faire souffrir!"

"Ecoute Ron, tu as fait ce qu'il y avait à faire. Tu as été assez honnête et tu m'as aimé assez pour savoir que je méritais mieux que ce que tu pouvais me donner. Ça fait très orgueilleux dit comme ça!"

Son rire m'a manqué. Mais dans le fond je comprends ce qu'elle veut dire et je suis heureux qu'elle me le dise.

"Merci Hermione."

"Ron… Ecoute j'espère que tu seras heureux avec Prudence et que…"

"Que quoi?"

"C'est juste que trouver la bonne personne est difficile mais il ne faut pas abandonner Ron. Ça arrive et ça marche. J'en suis la preuve vivante! Reste honnête Ron!"

Le baiser qu'elle dépose sur ma joue me dissuade de répondre. Je n'en ai de toutes façons pas très envie.

Prudence me rejoint et me demande si l'on peut s'en aller enfin. Elle n'a pas l'air dans son assiette. En colère je dirais. Je lui propose de la raccompagner mais quand elle me demande si je resterais je lui réponds que je reviendrais à la fête après. Elle a l'air furieux. Mais si elle ne peux pas comprendre qu'on ne rate pas le mariage de sa meilleure amie ce n'est pas à moi de le lui expliquer. Le trio s'est toujours soutenu dans les coups durs, je veux aussi partager le bonheur. Elle s'en va en colère en précisant qu'elle peut très bien se ramener toute seule et que je n'ai qu'à rester avec mes 'si merveilleux amis'.

Je dois m'expliquer avec elle… demain!

Ce soir il n'y aura pas de place pour la tristesse ou l'ire.

Je m'assieds à une table, pas trop près du centre de la salle où les danseurs s'agitent et la mariée voltige entre les bras de mon père.

J'observe les gens. Ils ont l'air heureux. Tous les Weasley sont là. J'aperçois Bill, Tonks et Charlie à quelques mètres de là. Charlie… S'il est là ça veut dire que Drago ne doit pas être loin. Je reconsidère l'idée d'aller me réconcilier avec Prudence quand Charlie me voit. Il vient me saluer.

"Ton petit-ami n'est pas là?"

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher hein? Et ce ton vindicatif me fait honte.

"Hmm? Il est souffrant."

Charlie a l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Ma jalousie retombe aussitôt. Mon frère a l'air triste et ça me fait mal.

"J'ai besoin d'un verre!"

"Ron!"

"Oh! Je t'en prie! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis ton petit frère que je suis un saint!"

"Ron!"

"Ne souris pas quand tu dis ça tu parais tout de suite mon crédible! Aller viens, j'ai besoin d'une margarita, d'une vodka, d'une bière et… ok ça ira pour le moment."

Bon sang! Combien de verres est-ce que j'ai bu exactement?

"J'hésiterai entre huit et beaucoup trop…"

Je me risque à ouvrir un deuxième œil, puisque apparemment un seul ne suffit pas pour que je réalise où je suis.

Mon Dieu! Je suis aveugle! Que quelqu'un ôte ce soleil de devant ma rétine! Et puis que celui qui s'amuse à jouer de la grosse caisse à côté de mon oreille veuille bien cesser immédiatement.

"Prends ça!"

"Harry…"

"Tu me remets?"

Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je sais que c'est lui. Je constate juste qu'il est toujours là quand il faut.

"Prends ça!"

"Moins fort s'il te plaît."

"Tu n'avais qu'à moins boire!"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Une potion contre la gueule de bois."

"Il s'est passé quelque chose dont je devrais avoir honte?"

"Tu te souviens de cette St-Patrick il y a trois ans?"

"Oh mon Dieu!"

"C'était pire! Heureusement Hermione était partie quand Charlie et toi vous avez commencé votre show."

"Notre… Non! Je préfère ne pas savoir! Mes parents étaient encore là?"

"Oui. Mais ta mère s'était endormie sur une chaise et ton père avait trop bu pour réaliser que les deux strip-teaseurs étaient ses garçons."

"Les deux… Oh mon Dieu!"

"Ce n'est qu'après que tu as essayé de m'embrasser en me disant que j'étais l'homme de ta vie mais que tu n'étais pas homosexuel…"

"QUOI?"

"Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'ai pas laissé faire…"

"Je suis désolé Harry… Pardon tu disais? J'ai pas entendu." Harry a marmonné quelque chose pendant que je répondais. Je n'ai pas entendu, j'espère que ce n'était pas important et que ça n'a rien à voir avec mon 'show' comme il dit.

"Non rien. Vas te doucher!"

Pendant que je me dirige vers la salle de bain je me répète en litanie une acception tous les jours vérifiée : je suis un idiot. Mais pourvu que je ne me rappelle pas cette soirée plus en détail.

Je ne sais pas si c'est la douche qui me fait tant de bien ou la potion mais une chose est sûre j'ai moins mal à la tête, à l'estomac, au cœur, aux yeux, aux muscles en général. Enfin sauf sur cet immense bleu qui s'étale sur ma fesse. Je ne veux pas savoir d'où il vient!

Malheureusement pour moi, la potion fait bien son effet et je ne tarde pas à me rappeler en détail ma soirée.

Si j'avais honte avant , ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je ressens juste en ce moment.

Je descends au bout d'une bonne demi-heure. J'ai essayé de me noyer, de m'ébouillanter mais

j'ai lamentablement échoué. Il va donc bien falloir que j'affronte Harry et le reste du monde.

Quand j'arrive dans la cuisine, une tasse de café fumant m'attend. Face à elle Harry lit son journal en buvant son café.

"Tu as prévu quoi pour aujourd'hui?"

Je sais parfaitement à cet instant pourquoi je lui ai dit qu'il était l'homme de ma vie. Ça me trouble un peu d'ailleurs que j'ai pu lui dire ça. Merci Harry de ne rien me reprocher et d'ignorer que je suis un imbécile. Ou en tous cas de ne pas me le faire remarquer.

"Rien de spécial. Mourir de honte ou me cacher au fond de mon lit. Ah tiens je devrais étudier sérieusement cette idée de culture de potiron an Amérique du Sud."

"Tu ne parles pas espagnol."

"Hmm. Je sais."

"On pourrait peut-être aller voir un match de Quidditch. Si tu n'as rien prévu avec Prudence."

"Prudence! Je l'ai complètement oubliée! Je dois aller m'excuser auprès d'elle!"

"Auprès de qui ne dois-tu pas aller t'excuser?"

Je pense que l'on devrait inviter un nouveau ton de rouge. Le rouge 'Ron-Weasley-est-un-idiot'.

"Ne t'en fais pas! Tout cela n'est pas si grave Ron! De toutes façons, tout le monde avait beaucoup trop bu pour se rappeler de vous et ceux qui s'en rappellent mettront ça sur le compte de l'alcool et de la fête! File rejoindre ta dulcinée."

"Tu sais elle m'en veux déjà suffisamment. Je ne suis pas à ça près. J'irais après le match."

Il pose sa tasse et se lève. Il va passer à côté de moi. Je dois lui dire combien je suis heureux qu'il soit là, qu'il soit mon ami et juste combien je suis heureux qu'il existe.

"Merci Harry."

"Merci pour quoi?"

Je n'ai rien à répondre. Merci d'être toi? Il va me prendre pour un idiot. Je lui tends ma main. Il la prend et la serre. Sa main et chaude et douce. Je le tire vers moi pour le prendre dans me bras. C'est bon de se sentir en sécurité même si ce n'est que pour une minute.

Et une minute à peine, c'est ce que ça dure. Il me pousse gentiment.

"On va rater le début…"

Je ne suis pas sûr de mériter un tel ami.

Le match était génial. Une petite équipe locale mais ils ont joué comme des chefs. Et puis quand on est avec son meilleur ami, le pire des match devient un amusement.

Mais fini la rigolade. Je suis devant la porte de Prudence, je vais frapper. Si j'hésite c'est parce que quand je ressortirai de chez elle je serais fiancé. Je sais qu'elle dira oui.

Il est temps que je change. Que je passe à autre chose. Hermione est mariée et heureuse, je n'ai aucune chance avec Drago et Harry ne sera pas toujours là, il trouvera quelqu'un qu'il aimera et qui l'aimera en retour, mais ça ça ne sera pas bien difficile.

Allez Ron. Ça suffit les enfantillages. Mes mains tremblent, je suis en train de faire une bêtise.

Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Weasley! Il est temps de grandir! Prudence est la gentillesse même! Bon un peu coincée et cucul mais elle est si douce et conciliante. Et tu crois que tu trouveras beaucoup de femmes qui voudront de toi si tu laisses passer cette chance?

Non.

Je frappe.


	4. Chapter 4

Han! Pas de reveiws! ça m'apprendra à attendre si longtemps! Tant pis, j'ai commencé alors je finis.

Avant dernier chapitre...

Relation amoureuse entre garçons.

Ah au fait, outre _Ironic,_ il y a deux autres références. Celui ou plutôt celle qui trouve (enfin vu que personne ne lit ça sera dur...) gagne un one-shot pas écrit. C'est à dire que je me remettrai au clavier OU gagne le fait que j'abandonne totalement les fics (au choix, selon ce qui vous paraît le plus agréable)

* * *

_It's a death row pardon two minutes too late_

* * *

Ces cinq mois sont passés si vite! Je me marie dans trois mois et j'ai l'impression que c'était hier seulement que j'ai demandé sa main à Prudence. 

Mais ce temps m'a permis de réfléchir à un certain nombre de choses. J'ai définitivement renoncé à Drago. Oh je sais j'ai dit ça des dizaines de fois mais cette fois c'est vrai. Enfin ça le sera ce soir! Je n'abandonne pas parce que je crois n'avoir aucune chance mais parce qu'il rend mon frère heureux. Mais dans trois mois je serais marié et tout sera scellé définitivement alors ce soir je dois dire à Drago ce que je ressens.

Vous sentez le truc foireux? Oui c'est vrai que ça a l'air un peu foireux mais j'ai tout prévu. Rien de grandiloquent. Juste moi et mes sentiments.

Ma future femme et mon ex-fiancée s'accordent sur la liste des invités. J'ai évité cette galère grâce à Hermione. Mais elle a raison, sa liste d'invité n'a besoin que de peu de modifications. Quelques joueurs de Quidditch en plus, deux ou trois moldus en moins…

Je sais que je ne me suis pas impliqué comme j'aurais dû mais Prudence ne semble pas importunée. Au contraire elle semble ravie que je n'ai pas mis mon gros nez dans son mariage.

Je me retire dans mon bureau. Mon bureau, mes coupes, ma gloire. Mon antre aussi. J'y vais de plus en plus souvent. Je ne suis pas obligé de sourire ici. Il n'y a qu'ici que je suis moi. Ici et chez Harry.

En parlant de lui, il est étrangement silencieux ces temps-ci. Je sais qu'il a envie de me dire beaucoup de choses, je sais qu'il voit l'absence de trop d'émotions sur mon visage. Pas de sourire extatique, pas de peur, pas de regard rayonnant. Je le laisse me voir tel que je suis et il ne dit rien. Peut-être pense-t-il comme moi que je dois prendre ce que la vie me donne, arrêter de faire le difficile, arrêter de faire l'enfant.

Je m'assoie dans mon fauteuil et je fais apparaître un paquet de cigarettes. Et oui, le tabac moldu a corrompu les gentils petits sorciers. Je n'avais fumé qu'une ou deux fois m'étouffant lamentablement sous le rire amusé de mes frères et il y a quelques semaines j'en ai eu une envie irrépressible. Depuis je me retranche dans mon bureau et je savoure mes cigarettes. Au début elles faisaient tourner ma tête et pourtant je me sentais moins vide juste après. Prudence et Hermione me tueraient. Même devant Harry je ne fume pas.

Je suis affreusement nerveux. Mes "adieux" à celui que je vénère me tordent l'estomac. Et si je flanchais au dernier moment? Non je ne peux pas. Mon cœur bat trop vite. J'ai besoin d'être rassuré. J'écrase ma cigarette. Et sort de la pièce tel un coup de vent.

"Ron! On a bientôt fini! Viens voir ça."

"Plus tard ok? Je dois aller voir Harry. J'en aurais pour un moment. Soyez sage et ne dépensez pas tout mon salaire."

Un clin d'œil? Je leur ai lancé un clin d'œil? Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'arrive à paraître si décontracté quand à l'intérieur tout n'est que tumulte. Je transplane directement dans la rue de Harry. Sans même avoir embrassé ma fiancée. Elle aurait senti l'odeur du tabac. Et je n'en avais de toute façon pas envie.

Je frappe. Harry n'est pas là on dirait. Je ne sais pas vraiment où aller alors je m'assieds devant sa porte et j'allume une cigarette. Je pense à ce que je ferais tout à l'heure. Je suis tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'entends pas mon ami arriver.

"Tu fumes?"

"Hein? Harry! Non!"

Il hausse un sourcil pendant que je me lève. Son regard incrédule alors qu'il ouvre la porte me décide à ajouter comme un pauvre pénitent.

"Si."

On entre. Il jette son manteau sur un fauteuil. Je m'installe dans le salon pendant qu'il file à la cuisine. Bêtement, je me sens plus détendu. Il ramène deux bières.

"Tu m'en donnes une?"

"Pardon?"

"Une clope."

Je lui tends mécaniquement une cigarette. Harry ne fume pas.

"Tu ne fumes pas!"

"Toi non plus." Répond-il en l'allumant. Il ne sourit pas. J'aurais préféré. Il prend une taffe ou deux. "J'ai arrêté."

"Apparemment non."

"J'ai essayé au moins" Son petit rire n'est pas franc mais préoccupé et lourd.

"Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu fumais."

"Je ne te dis pas tout. Et toi non plus tu ne me l'as jamais dit. Toi non plus tu ne me dis pas tout."

Je me sens mal à l'aise face à cette réponse. Je me sens en faute même si aucun reproche ne teinte sa voix. Je devrais lui dire. Il est mon ami, il comprendra.

"Harry je… Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'avais dit? Tu avais raison."

"Je sais. J'ai toujours raison." …" j'avais raison à propos de quoi?"

Je ris. Je savais qu'il ne se rappellerait pas mais qu'il ne raterait pas l'occasion de la ramener.

"Tu sais que je devrais avouer à cette personne que… qu'il me plaît."

"J'avais raison pourtant tu ne l'as pas fait."

"Je vais le faire. Ce soir."

"Tu vas annuler ton mariage?"

"Non! Je vais lui avouer mes sentiments ça ne veut pas dire qu'on va se mettre ensemble! Ce n'est pas possible! Je t'avais dit qu'entre nous se ne serait pas possible. On est pas dans Cent million!

"Cendrillon."

Je crie sur lui. Je me déteste.

"Pardon."

"C'est normal tu ne l'as lu qu'une fois et encore sous la contrainte."

"Non. Je voulais dire pardon de t'avoir crié dessus."

"Ecoute Ron. Tu fais bien de faire ce que tu fais mais tu n'as pas peur de fiche la panique dans leur couple?"

Je reste dubitatif. Je suis sûr qu'il sait. Putain! Ça me fait chier plus que ça ne devrait. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'aurait pas dû savoir.

"Harry je vais me marier. Je pense qu'il est clair que je ne veux pas m'immiscer en quoi que se soit mais j'ai besoin d'arrêter d'être lâche."

Il ne dit rien. Je ne sais pas s'il pense que j'ai tort ou raison. Mais il reste là. Merci Harry.

"Alors c'est quoi le plan foireux?"

"Ce n'est pas foireux. Mais je ne préfère pas en parler."

Il se lève, se poste devant moi et me tend la main. Je la prends. Il me relève avec vigueur, sa poigne est solide. Il me prend dans ses bras.

"Je reste là Ron. Je serais toujours là."

Je le serre un peu plus fort. Là juste pour un instant j'ai envie de me sentir rassuré.

On parle peu. La soirée avance et mon cœur bat de plus belle. La pendule du salon sonne sept heures.

Je me lève de façon mécanique. "Je dois y aller."

"Ok. A demain."

_À demain_… oui, il y a demain et demain Harry sera toujours là. Je me sens un peu moins tendu. Je sors. Il fait froid. Décidément les décembre britanniques sont trop froids et trop humides. Je transplane dans mon bureau récupère deux ou trois objets et je file vers moi-même. C'est bête mais je suis content d'avoir pris cette décision.

Je suis devant leur porte. Je frappe. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas Charlie. J'ai prévu quelque chose si c'est lui mais j'aimerai autant que tout se passe comme j'ai prévu et je préfèrerai éviter le plan de secours. J'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure, les mains moites et je me sens prêt à me liquéfier.

La porte s'ouvre, je me reprends.

C'est lui.

C'est Drago qui ouvre.

"R…"

Je mets mon doigt sur ma bouche pour qu'il se taise. Un coup de baguette magique et un son de chorale de noël s'échappe d'une boîte à musique magique. J'entends Charlie demander qui est à la porte. Un autre coup de baguette et les mots s'inscrive dans l'air face à Drago.

-Ne dis rien et écoutes moi.-

-enfin lis moi.-

-dis lui que c'est une chorale de noël.-

"C'est une chorale de noël"

"Tu n'as pas le droit de les trucider." Dit la voix étouffée de mon frère.

"Non je vais les écouter et leur donner leur chance."

"Reviens voir le film!"

"Une minute."

Il ne m'a pas lâché des yeux et je me suis perdu dans son regard. Charlie grogne quelque chose. Voilà. C'est le moment ou jamais. Le moment où je suis honnête et courageux ou bien celui où je suis lâche.

J'efface les mots d'un geste et fait apparaître la suite.

-Je sais que je suis un idiot-

Il sourit.

-Ne souris pas!-

Il fait mine de se reprendre

-je suis un idiot mais ce soir c'est noël et à noël on dit la vérité.-

-et je suis un foutu griffondor borné et courageux-

-Et crois moi du courage il m'en faut-

-pour te dire-

-que tu es un ange-

-même si je sais que tu as un foutu sale caractère.-

-mais pour moi, tu es parfait.-

-alors laisse moi te dire-

-sans aucun espoir ou sans arrière-pensée-

-que je t'aime-

-et que je t'aimerais-

-même s'il s'avérait que tu es un démon.-

-joyeux noël Drago.-

"Joyeux noël Ron."

Son murmure atteint mon cœur, en ligne droite, fulgurant.

Il s'approche de moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il s'éloigne, je lui souris et je me retourne. Quand j'entends la porte se fermer tout est fini et je me sens plus léger.

Je n'irais pas chez mes parents ce soir. Au bout de la rue Harry m'attend, sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre pour se réchauffer.

Je m'arrête, étonné, pour le regarder. Il me fait un sourire timide.

"Tu en as mis un temps. J'espère que la dinde ne sera pas sèche."

"Je n'irais pas chez mes parents."

"Je sais. Allez dépêche-toi, j'ai laissé le four allumé."

"Merci Harry."

* * *

_It's like rain on your wedding day

* * *

_

"Ron!"

"hmmmqwwamm?" encore une minute Harry, s'il te plaît…

"Ron! On est en retard! Il est neuf heures et demie!"

"Hein!" Ok c'est bon je suis réveillé. En retard pour quoi? Oh merde! Mon mariage.

"On est en retard!"

"Quoi! Non c'est pas possible! C'est une blague! Non c'est pas possible!"

"Ce n'est pas une blague! On est dans la vraie vie pas dans quatre mariages un enterrement!"

"Quoi? Quatre mariages? Mais de quoi tu parles!"

"Laisses tomber! On. Est. En. Retard! Enfin TU es en retard."

"Oh putain! Putain!" J'y crois pas! En retard pour son propre mariage. Je me marie dans une heure. Non c'est pas possible. J'y crois pas! Je bondis de mon lit et Harry est déjà en train de sortir mes affaires. Il a intérêt à être prêt en même temps que moi! C'est mon témoin et je ne pourrais pas aller au bout de tout ça sans lui. S'il n'est pas là… ok. Je ne préfère même pas penser à cette éventualité.

Une heure ça peut-être très très court. On transplane directement devant la chapelle. Heureusement que la mariée arrive en calèche. Il me reste bien dix minutes avant qu'elle arrive! Tout le monde est à sa place, la mariée est en route, rien ne manque tout est parfait. Je me tiens dans le fond de la salle pour avoir une vue d'ensemble quand je sens qu'on me tapote l'épaule. Je me retourne pour voir un Drago Malfoy aux trait tirés et l'air un peu triste.

"Salut. Félicitations."

"M-merci." Je bafouille, je suis ridicule, tuez-moi!

"Je suis juste venu t'apporter ça et te féliciter." Il me tend un petit paquet enveloppé dans de la soie bleu glacier.

"Tu ne restes pas?"

"Non, il ne vaut mieux pas."

"Mais Charlie…"

"On n'est plus ensembles."

Je l'attire à l'écart derrière un colonne. "Quoi? Mais comment?"

"Il faut croire qu'on était pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Et ne t'en fait pas ça n'a rien à voir avec… mon cadeau de noël. Ça n'allait pas depuis un moment entre nous. On est séparés depuis un mois. J'aurais pas dû venir."

"Si!" un peu trop enthousiaste Weasley! "Je veux dire… merci."

"Tu l'as déjà dit." Il rit mais il est visiblement mal à l'aise.

Je le regarde avec des yeux qui doivent sûrement ne rien trahir de ce que je ressens. Tout simplement parce qu'en cet instant je ressens trop de choses diffuses. De la joie, de l'envie, de la peur, de l'incompréhension, de la honte, de la douleur.

Il garde son sourire forcé mais il devient un peu mélancolique quand il reprend la parole. "On aura passé notre temps à se croiser hein? Quelle ironie."

Je ne veux pas penser à ce que ça veut dire. Je ne PEUX pas penser à ce que ça veut dire.

"Je… je vais y aller." Maintenant c'est lui qui bafouille et ça me fait horriblement mal mais je ne sais pas bien pourquoi. Il se tourne vers l'entrée et les immenses portes largement ouvertes. Je ne vois plus son visage et cela laisse un petit répit à mon cœur. "Tiens, il pleut. Tu sais ce qu'on dit 'mariage pluvieux, mariage heureux'." Il se retourne vers moi avec un regard sincère. J'aime ce regard. Et putain je l'aime. Putain non!

"Je te souhaite d'être heureux Weasley… je veux dire Ron."

Il me tend sa main et je la serre trop longtemps. Elle glisse doucement pour s'éloigner et la perte de sa chaleur me glace le sang. Je le regarde d'éloigner, hébété et sonné. Dès qu'il disparaît dans la lumière trop grise un pensée obsède mon esprit : non, je ne peux pas aller jusqu'au bout!

Je dois me calmer! Je me réfugie dans la sacristie pour remettre mes idées en place. Je dois respirer. Pas mal comme début.

Harry entre en trombe.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

"Je peux pas faire ça!" Je panique. Je suis mort de trouille. Je suis complètement largué!

"Quoi?"

"J'y arriverai pas!"

"Ok. Prudence arrive, je vais gagner du temps."

Il sort comme une furie.

Oui il gagne du temps mais je suis mortifié. Hermione déboule à son tour dans la petite pièce.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" Ils se sont donné le mot! "Harry m'a dit qu'il y avait un problème. Tu paniques?"

"Je panique? JE PANIQUE? Je suis complètement flippé oui! Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là? J'y arriverai pas Hermione!"

"Ecoute tout va bien se passer. Calmes toi."

Harry entre à nouveau, un vrai moulin cette sacristie.

"C'est bon Nev' s'occupe de Prudence. Qu'est qu'il y a? J'ai croisé Malfoy…"

"Malfoy quel est le rapport avec…"

"Ron craque pour lui."

"QUOI!"

Merci Harry, je me sens bien mieux.

"Tu veux dire que c'est pour Malfoy que… Ok. Je garde mon calme."

Et c'est ce qu'elle fait. Elle s'éloigne et se poste dans un coin de la pièce. Je m'en veux pour ça aussi.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?"

"Rien! Rien. C'est pas lui! C'est moi je peux pas, je…"

"Tu aimes Prudence?"

"Oui! Oui je crois…" pourquoi ai-je l'air aussi peu sûr de moi?

"Ron… Ecoute si tu l'aimes tu n'as pas de raison d'avoir peur."

"Il a raison Ron. J'ai du mal à avaler que… bon sang Ron! Malfoy! Enfin, on verra ça plus tard. Mais Ron qu'est-ce qui fait que tu es plus sûr de toi que le jour où tu as annulé notre mariage?"

"Je sais pas! Je sais pas…" Je me sens battu "J'ai grandi. J'ai arrêté de me faire des illusions."

"Ron, tu es quelqu'un de bien, fais ce que ton cœur te dicte. Ne te marie pas par dépit."

"On dirait un dialogue des feux de l'amour mais Hermione a raison. Agit en ton âme et conscience."

Une tête nous coupe dans nos pensées. Neville nous regarde, mal à l'aise, presque apeuré, par l'embrasure. "Euh. Ça va? Prudence est… en colère. Je lui dis quoi?" Pourquoi ce 'en colère' me semble faiblard? Allez Weasley. Il est temps de se décider, il est temps d'être adulte.

"Dis lui que tout est réglé. Tout le monde en place."

Hermione et Harry dardent sur moi leurs regards inquiets.

"Ca va aller." Qui est-ce que j'essaie de convaincre? Eux ou moi?

Je me mets à ma place. Face à la porte, tout au bout de l'allée. Dieu merci les regards se tournent vers l'entrée. Tous, sauf deux. Et ils pèsent très lourds.

La marche nuptiale commence, Prudence dans une énorme robe bouffante, de satin blanc et cotoneuse, s'avance lentement. Je ne vois même pas son visage. Je ne la trouve pas magnifique et mon souffle n'est pas coupé.

Tandis qu'elle progresse à pas mesurés mon cœur semble s'arrêter. Le temps paraît ralentir. Je me sens comme dans une bulle. Les son sont diffus, la lumière trop blanche, les mouvements ralentis, je ne saisis rien jusqu'à ce que je reçoive un coup dans les côtes.

"Hum! Je répète, voulez-vous Ronald, Bilius, Weasley, prendre Prudence, Deirdre, Huptight ici présente pour légitime épouse devant la communauté des sorciers?"

"Je…" me plante. "Je…" le veux! Allez c'est facile tu vas voir! "Je ne peux pas faire ça."

Ça y est. Je l'entends bien à présent le reste de l'assemblée. Les gens qui retiennent leur souffle, mes parents qui son déçus et ont honte de leur fils.

Puis j'oublie tout ça parce que j'ai affreusement mal au nez. Je crois que Prudence m'a cassé le nez.

"Et ben! Je n'aurais pas soupçonné qu'elle avait une gauche pareille! Elle avait l'air tellement coincé!"

"Harry!"

"Oh je t'en prie Hermione!"

"Je suis un imbécile" dis-je sur un ton pathétique et triste à mourir

"ça c'est sûr!"

"Merci Hermione."

"Je t'en prie."

"Moi, je ne dis rien, tu sais déjà ce que je pense. Mais je crois que tu as bien fait… même si tu es un idiot."

"Merci" et c'est sincère. Nos trois sourires sont les mêmes. On se comprend. On est amis et ils me comprennent. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas le cas du reste du monde mais là, tout de suite, leur amitié et leur présence et mon bien le plus précieux.

"Tiens!"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Les petits pois doivent être décongelés, ça c'est de la purée de carotte surgelée."

"Hermione, il n'y a pas moyen de soigner ça par la magie?"

"Souffre en silence. Peut-être que tu retiendras mieux la leçon, je verrais si je décide d'utiliser la magie un peu plus tard."

C'est petit. Mais elle a raison.

Je décide enfin de fermer ma grande bouche quand on sonne à la porte. J'ai peur. Enfin pas vraiment, mais j'appréhende. Et si c'était Prudence? Ou pire, ma mère! Je devrais les affronter un des ces jours de toutes façons, mieux vaut tard que jamais. Hey! On dirait que je deviens adulte!

J'ouvre m'attendant au pire.

Drago Malfoy se tient face à moi. Un sourire timide aux lèvres.

"J'ai vu ta mariée s'enfuir, elle a dû se rendre compte au dernier moment à quel point tu étais idiot."

"Touché."

"Pardon. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je voulais… ça va?"

"Euh… oui, oui ça va. Moi je vais bien. Merci."

"Je suis venu… Pardon."

"Pardon? Pardon pour quoi?"

"Pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Si c'est moi qui…"

"Tu n'as rien fait! Enfin si. Ecoute, je n'aime pas Prudence. Pas comme elle le mérite. Et si je voulais l'épouser c'était par dépit, parce que je ne pouvais pas t'avoir."

Il ne dit rien. Oui bien sûr. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Je suis un imbécile, expert en faux espoirs.

Je baisse les yeux. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une magnifique tâche sur mes pieds et qu'elle doit être passionnante.

Puis je sens ses doigts sur menton. Mes yeux croisent les siens et le reste du monde disparaît. Il s'avance lentement et m'embrasse. C'est trop beau pour être vrai. Je sens mon cœur bondir hors de ma poitrine et quand sa langue caresse ma lèvre inférieure une chaleur inconnue m'envahit. Mes mains s'agrippent à sa nuque et notre baiser devient passion.

Je n'arrive plus à respirer mais je refuse de quitter cette bouche. Il m'éloigne avec force.

"Ron! Ton nez! Il saigne! Vite"

Il prend ma main et me traîne dedans. Je souris comme un idiot et je resserre mes doigts. Plus rien n'a d'importance. Il faut croire à l'amour et alors tout est possible.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont fait la gentillesse de me lire. J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyé(e)s.

Dernier chapitre, bonne lecture.

PS : les références ont été trouvées par Fanny MJV (4 mariages et un enterrement à la fin et love actually.) mais elle n'a rien demandé. Poignard a trouvé une réf sur deux mais a demandé un one shot. Du coup je ne sais pas ce que je fais... Je vous laisse décider!

* * *

_Mr. play it safe was afraid to fly  
He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids goodbye  
He waited his whole damn life to take that flight  
And as the plane crashed down he thought  
Well isn't this nice...  
And isn't it ironic... don't you think?

* * *

_

Je sors avec Drago Malfoy.

Il a l'air hot comme ça? Il est pire que ça! Il est torride. Sous son air d'ange se cache un volcan. C'est moi qui ai dit une connerie du genre 'je ne suis pas homosexuel'? Le sexe est tellement… Différent. Plus brut, plus facile. Plus facile parce qu'il y a une sorte de compréhension qui passe entre deux mecs. Et puis j'en ai tellement rêvé, je l'ai tellement imaginé que tout me paraît merveilleux.

J'en ai de la chance! Tout va bien, je suis avec l'homme que j'aime, mon équipe est en tête du classement, Hermione est mon amie, Harry… Harry est toujours Harry en plus… discret. Bizarre pourtant il est comme en retrait et je ne suis pas habitué à ça.

Bien sûr ça n'a pas été facile au début. En parler à Charlie en premier lieu. Il ne m'a pas crié dessus. Il a eu un sourire triste, il m'a dit de me méfier. Il a eu l'air de regretter quelque chose mais m'a dit que Drago et lui ça n'aurait jamais marché et il a souhaité que ça fonctionne mieux entre lui et moi. C'est vraiment étrange de sortir avec l'ex de son frère. Presque autant que de m'imaginer avec le Drago de Poudlard, celui d'avant la guerre.

Après il y a eu les parents. Ils l'ont vécu… bien. Enfin si tant est qu'on puisse bien le vivre pour des parents. Ils n'ont pas vu Drago depuis qu'on est ensembles et ne sont pas encore prêts pour ça.

Tout va très vite avec mon compagnon. Comme ce mot sonne curieusement! Mais hier je lui ai demandé de venir vivre avec moi. Il a dit oui. Je ne veux pas faire de grande fête de présentation comme Charlie l'avait fait. Je ne suis pas Charlie et si je suis bien avec Drago, je ne suis pas prêt à assumer tout ça si fièrement.

Mais je nage dans le bonheur.

* * *

A peine six mois que je vis avec Drago et je nuance déjà mon extatique joie. Je ne sais pas très bien quoi mais quelque chose cloche. Vivre avec lui n'est pas ce que j'imaginais. Rien à voir avec ce que mes relations précédentes, si pathétiques furent-elles, étaient. 

Drago est passionné mais plus aussi attentionné. Il semble souvent ailleurs et chercher quelque chose que je ne peux pas lui donner.

Il m'a trompé.

Je lui ai pardonné. Non sans difficultés. Mais je l'aime et je ne peux pas me résoudre à le perdre. Ce n'était que du sexe. Il a dit qu'il était comme ça. Ces relations incidentes n'ont rien à voir avec nous dit-il. Il a tout fait pour que je lui pardonne et je l'ai fait. Mais quelque part j'ai ouvert les yeux. J'ai arrêté de vivre sur mon nuage. Je me rends compte de la réalité. Depuis le début de notre relation, je vivais mon rêve sans me rendre compte que je n'étais plus seul mais que celui qui était à mes côtés était bien réel.

J'en ai énormément voulu à Drago. Puis j'ai réfléchit, je suis revenu. J'étais toujours en colère et il a redoublé d'attentions à mon égard. En réalité j'ai trop idéalisé tout ça. Cette relation, Drago. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi! Cela m'a déjà pris un temps considérable pour arriver à cette conclusion et m'avouer ma part de responsabilité.

Je commence à connaître Drago. Il est plein des qualités que je décelais chez lui mais il a aussi ses fêlures et ses défauts. La seule chose c'est que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'en accommoder.

Physiquement, aucun problème. Drago est un dieu vivant. Il est magnifique et il me comble au-delà de toutes espérances. Il est exigeant, arrogant, détaché et capricieux. Je ne sais jamais ce qu'il pense réellement. Je n'ai jamais revu l'homme fragile qui m'avait avoué son inclination le jour de mon mariage. Tout au plus l'ai-je entrevu quand nous avons traversé notre 'crise'. Mais il est plus que secret et ne se confie jamais. Même à moi.

Il n'y a pas que ça. Je peux respecter son silence. Mais même en vivant avec moi il ne peut pas s'engager. C'est difficile à expliquer mais rien n'a changé à son emménagement. Il est libre et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le mettre en cage. En fait, je crois que c'est là que réside le problème. Pour lui une relation sérieuse et suivie est un emprisonnement. Pour moi c'est un épanouissement. Nous ne regardons pas dans le même sens, comme disait je ne sais quel poète.

J'ai voulu prendre ce risque. J'ai voulu être une part de la vie trépidante de Drago. N'avoir pas de contraintes et vivre libre. J'ai voulu toucher cet impossible qui n'est pas moi. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, ce n'est pas ce que je suis au plus profond de moi et quand bien même je voudrais changer, je ne suis pas sûr de le vouloir.

Sa vie, avec ou sans moi, est à la fois trop simple et trop compliquée. Je me rends compte que je suis très romantique dans le fond et j'ai envie d'autre chose que ce qu'il a à m'offrir.

Je ne sais pas quelles conclusions tirer de tout cela. J'ai peur des réponses que je pourrais obtenir de mes réflexions. Peur de m'être trompé à ce point.

C'est étrange comme quand tout va bien, la vie vous fait tout exploser à la figure, quand on s'y attend le moins.

Je décide de laisser tout cela de côté, encore une fois. Ce soir je vois mes amis et je ne veux pas avoir l'air maussade.

* * *

_And life has a funny way of helping you out when  
You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up  
In your face_

Comme cela fait du bien de se retrouver avec Harry et Hermione! Gabriel, le mari d'Hermione est un homme bien. Je l'apprécie énormément mais il n'est pas un des éléments de cette équation. Je me rends compte que rien ne sera plus comme avant mais quand nous sommes tous les trois, j'ai tendance à l'oublier.

Hermione s'est mise aux fourneaux pour réchauffer le dîner. Après toutes ces années, pas un de nous trois n'est capable de cuisiner correctement. Harry nous sert un verre que Hermione refuse poliment.

Le repas s'est merveilleusement bien passé. Quand je suis avec eux j'oublie tout le reste. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'après toutes ces années cette intimité qu'il y a entre nous ne se soit pas estompée. C'est souvent les cas mais on a traversé tant de choses ensembles… Et puis on ne vit pas sur le passé. Bien sûr on a les souvenirs mais ce n'est pas comme ces relations amicales qui ne se basent que sur ça. On s'accompagne mutuellement dans les épreuves et les joies qui croisent notre chemin. Une sorte de ciment toujours renouvelé.

Nous sommes près du feu. Nous écoutons le vent glacial de décembre frapper à la fenêtre en silence. Il y a des silences qui valent tous les trésors du monde. Ce genre de silences complices et chaleureux. Rien à voir avec les silences gênés et vides. Hermione sort de sa rêverie et nous tire de la notre par la même occasion.

"Les garçons?"

"Hmmm?"

Je vois que Harry est aussi inspiré que moi…

"Je vais avoir un bébé."

"Quoi? C'est vrai!" Son sourire est si brûlant que la pièce me semble plus chaude.

"Bien sûr que c'est vrai Ron Weasley! Tu crois que je m'amuserais à faire des effets d'annonce pour le plaisir?"

Son ton mime le reproche mais son visage est lumineux.

"C'est merveilleux!" s'écrie Harry

Je pense la même chose mais je ne suis pas doué pour exprimer ce genre de choses. Alors je me contente de la prendre dans mes bras.

La discussion qui s'ensuit est animée et finit tard dans la nuit. Entre 'c'est pour quand' et les propositions de prénoms nous avons oublié le temps.

Quand je rentre chez moi j'ai la tête pleine de pensées qui tourbillonnent dans tous les sens. Hermione va avoir un bébé. Que de chemin parcouru depuis ce mois de septembre où trois enfants de onze ans se sont approchés tout tremblants du choixpeau magique. Que d'épreuves, de douleurs, de pleurs. Et aujourd'hui cette joie immense est un peu la nôtre aussi, à Harry et à moi.

Je crois que c'est là que le déclic s'est fait. Un peu comme un puzzle dont toute les pièces se mettent en place. J'avais tout sous les yeux mais je ne savais pas dans quel ordre les ranger. En fait j'avais peur de finir le puzzle parce que je ne savais pas si j'aurais un autre défi après.

Il n'y a personne. Drago n'est pas là. Je m'assieds sur le canapé et je l'attends. Il est tard. Déjà trois heures et demie mais je n'ai pas sommeil et je n'irais pas me coucher avant qu'il soit là.

Il est quatre heures et quart quand la porte s'ouvre.

"Ron? Tu es encore debout? Je suis sorti prendre un verre, je…"

"C'est bon Drago, pas besoin de t'expliquer. Je sais."

"Ta soirée s'est bien passée?"

Il sent l'alcool et un autre homme quand il me serre dans ses bras.

"Drago, je t'aime."

"Je…"

"Je ne te demande pas de répondre. Ecoute, j'ai voulu y croire, croire que tu étais tel que je t'imaginais mais la vérité c'est qu'on ne va pas dans le même sens et ça nous empêche d'avancer et d'être heureux. Je ne veux pas te changer Drago. Tu es merveilleux tel que tu es : insaisissable. Je t'aime vraiment pour ce que tu es, avec tes défauts mais je ne peux pas vivre avec toi et je ne le pourrais jamais."

Je l'embrasse, il reste muet. Je croyais que se serait dur, je croyais que ça ferait mal mais étonnement, je me sens soulagé. Un poids s'est ôté de ma poitrine.

"Je dormirais dans le bureau et demain j'irais chez Harry. J'y resterai le temps que tu trouves un appartement et que je vende celui-ci."

Je veux repartir à zéro et vivre un peu pour moi.

"Ron."

"Laisse tomber" lui dis-je en souriant. "Parfois l'amour ne suffit pas"

"Ron je t'aime."

"Oui à ta façon mais c'est n'est pas ce que j'attends."

Je l'embrasse sur la joue et je vais dans mon bureau. Dès que je m'allonge, je m'endors. Je suis libéré.

Le lendemain matin quand je croise son regard triste j'ai mal mais je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision, celle qui s'imposait.

Quand je frappe à la porte de Harry, mes valises à la main, il s'écarte avec un sourire triste pour me laisser entrer.

Je lui dis tout. Tout ce que j'aurais dû lui dire avant, tout ce qui a traversé ma petite tête et je me sens comme délivré.

Cela m'a été difficile de revoir Drago après cela mais j'ai survécu et quand je le vois, même si je l'aimerai toujours je me sens en paix. J'ai vécu pour moi un certain temps. Juste le temps de savoir ce que je voulais et ce que j'espérais et de passer à autre chose.

Je n'ai eu de relation avec personne pendant un moment mais maintenant j'ai trouvé l'homme parfait. Il semblerait bien que je sois homosexuel après tout.

Il est attentionné et me comprend en un clin d'œil, et parfois même moins, nous avons les mêmes attentes.

Nous avons une maison, un chien, un puffskein et un bébé qui va arriver dans notre foyer d'ici quelques mois, le temps que les papiers d'adoption soient en règle.

Je n'ai jamais déménagé de chez Harry…

_And isn't it ironic... don't you think?  
A little too ironic... and yeah I really do think..._

**Fin**


End file.
